currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cypriot 1 cent coin
This article is about the former circulation coin of Cyprus. For the current euro coin, see Cypriot 1 euro cent coin. Cyprus |use= Cyprus (excluding Northern Cyprus) (1983–2009) Akrotiri and Dhekelia (1983–2009) |value= £0.01 |years= 1983–2004 |mass= 2 g |diameter= 16.5 mm |thickness= 1.35 mm |composition= nickel-brass |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= plain |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= art of a , value }} The 1 cent coin, known colloquially in as the μονόσεντο ( : monósento), is a former circulation piece of the Republic of Cyprus. It was issued by the Central Bank of Cyprus in three varieties from 1983 to 2004: the first in 1983, the second from 1985 to 1990, and the third from 1991 to 2004. All three varieties were struck under commission at the Royal Mint in , Wales, United Kingdom. Initially, the 1 cent piece carried legal tender status in Cyprus (excluding Northern Cyprus) and the of Akrotiri and Dhekelia, holding a nominal value of 0.01 pounds (lira). However, with Cyprus' adoption of the euro on January 1, 2008, the coin was demonetized on January 31, 2008, but remained exchangeable until December 31, 2009. Due to its low purchasing power though, its use was already declining before its demonetization. The 1 cent piece is composed of a nickel-brass alloy of 70 percent copper, 24.5 percent zinc, and 5.5 percent nickel, and measures 2 grams in mass, 16.5 millimeters in diameter, and 1.35 millimeters in thickness. It has medallic alignment; raised, undecorated rims; and a plain edge, and is round in shape. The obverse of the coin was designed by Clara Zacharaki-Georgiou, a Greek-born Cypriot artist. Featured in the center is the – which consists of a central containing the date "1960" and a holding an in its mouth, enclosed within a of olive branches. On pieces dated 1983 to 1990, the branches of the wreath and escutcheon are large and touch one another, and the dove's features are more defined. On later coins, however, the wreath and escutcheon are considerably smaller and the dove is illustrated with much less detail. Printed next to the arms, extending in a clockwise direction from the coin's lower left to lower right peripheries, is the word "Cyprus" in , Greek, and , the three in the island country. Respectively written as "CYPRUS", "ΚΥΠΡΟΣ" (Romanized: Kýpros), and "KIBRIS", the names are separated from each other by small circular points. The date of minting occupies the remainder of the coin's boundary. It is inscribed counterclockwise in a smaller font at the bottom of the piece, flanked on both sides by a small circular point. The date is larger on coins minted from 1991 to 2004 than on earlier pieces. The reverse, also designed by Zacharaki-Georgiou, features in its center a stylized facing right and perched on a . It is based on artwork from a piece of from the (700–525 BC). Printed to the lower left is a large numeral "1", which indicates the coin's face value of 1 cent. On coins struck in 1983, the field inside the numeral is raised, whereas on later pieces the field is incuse. A total of 103,006,250 examples of the coin were minted over 13 years of production, including 103,000,000 pieces with a standard finish and 6,250 proofs. The standard pieces were struck during all 13 years, whereas the proofs were only manufactured in 1983. A small number of standard finish coins were included in mint sets in 1983, 1987, 1988, 1990, 1994, 2004, and 2007, and all of the proofs were placed into proof sets. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation – • • *Colnect – • • * *Central Bank of Cyprus – Banknotes & Coins – 1 Cent • Central Bank of Cyprus – Demonetized Banknotes and Coins * * Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Cyprus Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Greek inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Turkish inscriptions Category:Cypriot pound Category:Dated coins Category:Nickel-brass Category:Round coins